Dippers Five Nights at Freddy's
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: Dipper has been given a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the security guard, his job is to watch the building at night to make sure everything is ok. But what Dipper is about to realize is that his new job is also a fight for survival
1. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

I do not own the show Gravity Falls or the game Five Night's at Freddy's

Chapter 1: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Dipper was sitting in his room reading through his book of mysteries, he did this usually when he had nothing better to do. While reading his sister Mabel burst into the room with a big grin on her face

Dipper: What's up with you?

Mabel: It's my night

Dipper: What's your night?

Mabel: I think you know…

Dipper than remembered that every two weeks Grunkle Stan would take them to eat out and one of them would pick where to eat, tonight it was Mabel's turn

Dipper: Oh man not again

Mabel: What?

Dipper: Are you sure that it's your night? Because it might be mine again

Grunkle Stan then walks into the room overhearing the conversation

Stan: Look Dipper I know it sucks, but you never know maybe we'll go somewhere nice and fancy

Mabel: And that's exactly what I chose

Dipper: Did you really Mabel, is it a fancy place?

Mabel: Yes, it's a very fancy pizza place

Stan: Oh god not another pizza place, what is it with you kids and pizza? Haven't you ever heard of Lobster?

Mabel: Look it's a good pizza place, very fancy I think

Dipper: So what pizza place is this?

Mabel: hang on I wrote the name down

Mabel pulls out a bit of paper advertising the place that she wants to eat at

Mabel: It's called…Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Dipper: You mean that place where 5 children went missing? Why would you want to eat there?

Mabel: Because I've never been there, plus I'm sure it's not as bad as people say it is

Dipper: I don't know

Stan: We only have to go there once Dipper, you do realise it's being shut down later this year

Mabel: Which gives us all the more of a reason to go, come on Dipper!

Dipper thought about it for a second and realised if it was being shut down he might as well go and see what the place looks like

Dipper: OK fine we'll go

Mabel: YAY!

Stan: Well I'm glad that's settled, now come on let's get going so we can get this over with

Stan grabbed his book and walked with Mabel and Stan to the car, they all sat down and Stan began to drive over to the pizza place. Stan sat in the back and read his book while Mabel sat in the front leaning up against the front window with excitement, after a few minutes they finally arrived at the place.

Stan: Now remember, don't make eye contact with anybody else

Dipper: Why?

Stan: Because then people will keep bothering us, and I don't feel like communicating with strangers so keep it low

Dipper: OK then?

Once that was agreed they all got out of the car, they walked up to the door and walked inside. The first thing they were greeted to was the sound of screaming and crying children, the sound was loud and annoying but they flighted through it to get to a table. Once they sat down Dipper looked around the place and saw the usual thing like pizza flying through the air, a dirty nappy on the floor, and a bunch of parents who clearly didn't care about their children. Dipper continued to look around and saw three animatronics on stage, one was of a rabbit, one was of a chicken, and the third one was of a bear. They waited for a while until finally a waitress came over

Waitress: Hi I'm Jessie I'll be your waitress today

Stan: Hi Jessie, just get us 1 large pepperoni and make it fast

Jessie: Of course sir, Freddy Fazbear is happy to have you here

The waitress then walks away with Dipper still looking around the building

Dipper: That's a typical name for a character isn't it?

Mabel: It's a cool name, they all have pretty cool names

Dipper: Like what?

Mabel: well we already know about Freddy Fazbear, there's also Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Fox

Dipper: If there's 4 characters why are there only 3 on stage?

One of the other waiters was walking past when he heard Dippers question

Waiter: Foxy the Fox is currently out of order, so he won't be performing today young man

Dipper: Young man I'm nearly 13. So what's happened to the fox?

Waiter: Well he had some…technical difficulties a while back

Stan: Oh you mean the Bite of 1987?

Dipper: What's the Bite of 1987?

Stan: Well back in 1987…

Waiter: Thank you sir but that will be all, don't worry young man…

Dipper: I'm nearly 13

Waiter: Whatever, all you need to know is that Foxy isn't working and is unable to perform

The waiter than walked away leaving Dipper confused

Dipper: Stan, what was that all about?

Stan: Well it's just a rumour, but back in 1987 the animatronics use to come to life and walk around here but apparently one of them I guess in this case the Fox malfunctioned and bit the frontal lobe of one of the customers

Dipper: Wow, then what happened?

Stan: Well then the business shut down for a year or so then started up later, and from that day the Fox was just…out of order

Dipper: Hmmm, interesting

While thinking about what he had just heard the pizza then arrived

Jessie: Here you go, 1 large Pepperoni Pizza

Stan: Thank you uh…Jessie right?

Jessie: That's right, have a splendid day

Jessie then walked away leaving the 3 to eat their pizza, suddenly a man in a suit walked in and began to walk over to the dressing room. Dipper looked at him curiously as he entered the room, meanwhile in the room an employee is staring at the animatronic on the table with its eye hanging out and various blood spots. The man in the suit then walks in

Man: What happened?

Employee: We lost another one sir, they got him

Man: Oh god damn it not again, what was his name?

Employee: Mike Schmidt, he was the night watchmen

Man: God that's the 5th one this month, why do they keep dying? Did they get anyone else?

Employee: They also got former security guard Nickolas Mann the night before

Man: Jeez, how did they kill him?

Employee: Probably the same way as Mike here

Man: God we really need to shut this place down, why haven't we done it already?

Employee: Look I think we have another 2 months before people get suspicious, I mean this is Gravity Falls and people go missing all the time

Man: Yeah but not like this, now I'll sort this whole thing out meanwhile you go get another guard

Employee: Who?

Man: I don't know, just get some random

Employee: OK sir

The employee then walked out from backstage and looked around for someone, while looking he saw Dipper sitting at the table and walked over to him

Employee: Excuse me young man, can I talk to you for a second?

Dipper: I am 13! But I guess I can spare a few minutes

Employee: OK cool, so my name is Scott Cawthon and I work here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I was wondering if you would like to work for us?

Dipper: Don't you think I'm too young for a job here?

Scott: It doesn't matter I mean we're closing down so we're letting anyone have a go, so are you interested?

Dipper: I guess, what would I have to do?

Scott: Well we need a security guard to take the night shift here, basically just watch everything and make sure it's ok

Dipper: I guess I could do that

Stan: Now hang on, he already has a job and I don't know how much you're paying him

Scott: We'll pay him over $100 for 5 days each

Stan thought about this for a second, he wanted to tell Dipper to say yes straight away but he wanted to seem professional in front of the employee

Stan: OK fine, but I still want him to work for me doing the day shift

Scott: That will be fine, just send him to us at 11:55 so he can start his first shit

Stan: Ok whatever

Scott then walked away while Dipper just sat in amazement

Mabel: Lucky

Stan: Well kid, have fun looking at these creepy things all night

Dipper: It'll be fine, plus I now have a chance to see what's going on around here and find some answers. Besides who knows, this job could be fun

Dipper continued to eat his pizza not knowing what was ahead of him


	2. The 1st Night

Chapter 2: The 1st Night

It was 9:00 and the Mystery Shack was just closing with Mabel helping Soos and Wendy clean up the place while Stan counted the money. Dipper then walked out wearing the security uniform that the pizza place gave him

Soos: Wow, what's with the get-up?

Dipper: I have a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the security guard and tonight is my first night

Wendy: I don't like that place, it's really creepy

Soos: Wait, you don't know about what happens on the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

Dipper: No?

Soos: Oh man you're in for a weird night

Dipper: Why? What happens?

Soos: Well it's rumoured that the animals come to life during the night shift

Wendy: Don't listen to him Dipper, of course they wouldn't come to life

Soos: You have no idea, you're only there during the day but you're not there during the night

Wendy: How do you know all of this?

Soos: Are you kidding me? Don't you know about how they came to life back in the 80's?

Wendy: Those were just costume people

Soos: I don't think it was, there's just something weird about that place

Mabel: Can I go with you Dipper? I want to see the animals up close

Dipper: No Mabel, the only reason I'm doing this is for answers

Soos: Well be careful, and if you aren't back tomorrow I'll remember you in your greatest moments

Dipper: OK then, I'm just going to go to my room and leave later

Stan: Do you need me to drive you?

Dipper: No I'll be fine

Stan: Good, I don't feel like driving

Dipper walked up to his room and scanned through his book to see if he could find anything on the rumours of the pizza place, he eventually found a page on animatronics that sometimes come to life if a certain switch is turned on which Dipper found very interesting. Soon it was 11:55 and Dipper had arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ready to start his job, he got out a key that Scott had given him and let himself in. He walked around for a minute until he found the room he was meant to be in, he walked in and sat down in the chair that had an iPad next to it which had access to the cameras. He checked it out for a few minutes until the phone rang, Dipper didn't pick it up so it went straight to voicemail. Scott's voice could then be heard

Voicemail: _Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_

Dipper nodded thinking that there's no way the rumours could be true form the way Scott sounded

Voicemail: _Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um…_ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced…_ _Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

Dipper became slightly more worried now about his situation

Voicemail: _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

This was now putting Dipper on the edge as he wasn't aware that the rumours were actually true

Voicemail: _Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up or when you're selected._

Dipper was now in a big state of fear as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wasn't sure at this point whether it was a joke or not

Voicemail: _But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night._

The dial tone was all that could be heard other than the buzzing of the lamp, Dipper just sat there trying to recover from what he had heard from Scott. 2 hours soon went by and nothing had really happened, Dipper checked the cameras occasionally with nothing happening. Dipper began to think that what he was told was a joke and that he would be fine, but then he checked the stage camera and Bonnie the Bunny was missing

Dipper: OH GOD WHERE DID IT GO!

Dipper frantically checked every camera in the place and eventually found Bonnie standing backstage, Dipper began to freak out thinking that he was going to die. 3:00 came around fast for Dipper as he checked the backstage camera again seeing Bonnie still standing there doing nothing, he checked the stage camera again and saw this time that Chica the Chicken was missing and standing in the kitchen

Dipper: OK Dipper calm down, for all you know it's just the employees playing a joke on you. There's no way these things will actually kill you right…right?

At that point the light in the left corridor flickered and Bonnie was standing there watching Dipper, Dipper screamed and closed the door

Dipper: OH THIS IS AWUL, I'M GOING TO DIE!

Dipper kept the door shut until 4:00 when Bonnie had finally left, Dipper wanted to call someone but he knew that it was too late to be calling anyone about this. Dipper then checked the stage camera again and saw that Freddy Fazbear was now missing, Dipper eventually found him in the bathrooms and figured he would be safe for a while. Eventually 5:55 came around and Dipper was fully scared, he checked the cameras every minute and every time the animals were in a different location. Dipper began to accept the fact he was going to die when he saw that he was only 10% on his power, just as he was about to give up 6:00 rolled around which was the time his shift was meant to end and someone would come to take over. At 6:05 Scott then walked in and saw Dipper sitting with a shocked facial expression

Scott: Dipper? Are you ok?

Dipper: Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go lie down that's all

Scott: Well your shift is over so you go home and rest

Dipper than got up and headed for the door, Scott then sat down in the chair

Scott: Poor kid, he doesn't even know about the 2nd night


	3. The 2nd Night

Chapter 3: The 2nd Night

Dipper ran out the front door of the pizza place and ran straight to the Mystery Shack with nothing but fear running through his mind, he kept thinking about what he saw and how he never felt closer to death in his life. He eventually made it to the mystery shack and burst inside while Stan and Mabel were eating breakfast

Mabel: Hey there's the late night watcher!

Stan: So how was your first shift?

Dipper just stood there not saying anything and letting his facial expression show how he was feeling

Mabel: Are you ok Dipper?

Dipper: Not really no

Stan: God you look like you've seen a ghost, which I guess shouldn't be surprising for me

Mabel: Did something happen?

Dipper: It's all true

Mabel: What's true?

Dipper: The animals…they come to life…they nearly killed me

Stan: Wait hang on, you're telling me that the rumours that Soos told you about are actually true?

Dipper: Oh yeah, it's more than true

Mabel: Did they say hi?

Dipper: I spent most of my night hoping that they wouldn't, however I did find out some interesting things about animatronics in my book

Dipper slammed his book down on the table and turned to the animatronics page

Dipper: Look it says here that back in the 1900's around when those things were being made a weird comet flew past and the next day they started coming to life, they were quite friendly at first but after a while they turned vicious. So after a while they just made a deal with the animatronics that they could only come to life at night which is when nobody's really around

Mabel: And it looks life Gravity Falls has one of the places that has that rule

Stan: Of course we would, there's always something weird going on in this town according to you kids

Stan got up and walked away from the kitchen to his room so he could get dressed

Mabel: So are you going to go back

Stan (in distance): He better go back, we need that money!

Dipper: Well I think I should, after all I still have things I need to find out

Mabel: Do you need someone to go with you this time?

Dipper: No

Mabel: Dang it

Dipper: Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and lie down while trying to recover from what I have seen

Dipper went up to his room to relax after his experience while Mabel was still upset about not being able to go to meet Freddy Fazbear, later that day at 11:40 Stan was still up checking the store. Dipper came down the stairs in the uniform once again looking quite worried about going back

Stan: You're going back?

Dipper: Yeah, why do you think I shouldn't go?

Stan: That's not what I said, anyway good luck and try to come back tomorrow

Dipper: That's what I'm hoping I'll be able to do

Dipper than walked out the door to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he showed up once again at the usual time and went to the security room and set himself up. He sat for a while reading the book when the phone rang again, Dipper went to pick it up but it went straight to voicemail

Voicemail: _Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place._

Dipper checked the cameras and everything seemed to be in its proper place so far

Voicemail: _So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react…not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

Dipper took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be another long night

Voicemail: _Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know. Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!_

Once again all that was heard was the dial tone and the lamp buzzing

Dipper: So some pirate has decided to join us has he? Well this should be interesting

Dipper knew it has begun when he saw that Bonnie had already gone missing, Dipper found him standing next to one of the tables quite close to the camera but not moving. Dipper didn't really feel scared this time as he felt he would be ok, although he became slightly more scared when he saw a figure with glowing eyes standing in Pirate Cove. Dipper quickly found out that this was Foxy the Fox who he knew was out of order, he remembered how he was told to keep an eye on him from time to time even though why he needed to wasn't very clear.

Dipper: God I hope Foxy doesn't kill me…or at least doesn't bite out my frontal lobe

Dipper continued to watch the animals for 2 hours when suddenly he got another phone call, Dipper quickly answered it this time

Dipper: Scott?

Mabel: No it's only me

Dipper: What do you want Mabel?

Mabel: I just wanted to know how everything was going over in the haunted pizzeria

Dipper: Everything seems to be going well, I mean nothing's tried to kill me yet so that's a good sign

Mabel: Why would they want to kill you? Freddie Fazbear is one of the nicest bears around

Dipper: Not at night he's not

Mabel: You know if you want me to come down and keep you company…

Dipper: Mabel I'm fine, really

Mabel: OK but I still want to meet all of them

Dipper: I'm sure you do, I'll see you when I get back

Mabel: OK, bye late watcher!

Dipper then hung up and checked all the cameras again, now all of the characters were off stage which put Dipper on the edge once again. He felt more relaxed seeing that Foxy was still in Pirate Cove, it occurred to Dipper that he never really saw what Foxy looked like until now which to him was a surprise but looking at him now wasn't enjoyable. Dipper put down the screen but saw Bonnie standing right at the door, Dipper quickly shut it before he could get inside fearing for his life. He began to notice his power was on 25% and it was only 4:00 so Dipper knew he had to save a lot of power, he would occasionally check for Bonnie who became more active to the left side of him. After panicking for a while 6:00 came around quickly which was a big relief to Dipper. Scott came it at his usual time to see Dipper still quite shocked but a little bit more relaxed

Scott: You seem more relaxed than last time

Dipper: Well honestly Scott it was a much easier night this time

Scott: Well that's a first, but anyway you run along now

Dipper: Thanks Scott

Dipper got up and walked out, Scott then sat in the chair and looked at the door

Scott: He seems more smug this time, just wait until he sees night 3


	4. The 3rd and 4th Night

Chapter 4: The 3rd and 4th Night

Dipper walked home knowing he needed to find answers to what was going on, while walking he noticed Wendy was hanging out with Robbie outside of the Mystery Shack. He built up his courage and walked over to them

Dipper: Hey Wendy

Wendy: Oh hey Dipper

Dipper: Robbie

Robbie: Twerp

Dipper: How original

Wendy: So how's the job going, I heard from Mabel you came back yesterday day looking quite scared

Robbie: Oh that's right you got a job at that weird pizza place

Dipper: How did you know?

Robbie: Wendy told me, have you heard the rumours?

Dipper: Yes I have

Robbie: And? Are they true?

Dipper: No, it's just a boring pizzeria

Robbie: I could tell, if it was true you probably would have either been dead or headed for the hills by now

Dipper: Not true, I would have taken those things on if they came to life

Robbie: Yeah…sure

Wendy: Stop it Robbie, well I'm glad to know it's going well Dipper

Dipper: Well thanks for wondering

Dipper walked inside while Wendy and Robbie continued to sit outside, Dipper went straight to his room and started googling the pizza place. It turned out the place had a lot of history of its characters coming to life with a lot of buildings shutting down because of it, all of the buildings were in America and strangely enough were in all the spooky parts of America as well. Dipper kept googling for a while until he finally fell to sleep, he often woke up in sweat because he would dream about what was happening in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 11:45 rolled around later that day and Dipper prepared himself for work, he walked down the stairs and was stopped by Mabel who was wearing a shirt of the pizza place

Mabel: Hi Dipper!

Dipper: Hi Mabel, what are you doing up so late?

Mabel: Oh you know, I'm just wondering around wondering if you wanted a work buddy

Dipper: I don't want a work buddy Mabel. I can handle it myself

Mabel: Well you know if you need me you can call me

Dipper: Don't worry it's noted

Dipper walked down the stairs and out the door preparing himself for what he was about to face, he made it to the place at the usual time and sat in the chair prepared for the night. The phone rang as it usually did and Dipper once again let it go to voicemail

Voicemail: _Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight._

Dipper: (sarcastically) Yay

Voicemail: _Uhmm...Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

Dipper rolled his eyes thinking that Scott wasn't very smart for wasting his time with what he had said

Voicemail: _Uhm ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

The phone then hung up and the usual sound was heard

Dipper: What's he doing now? Is he trying to be cool?

Dipper checked the stage camera and already Bonnie had gone even though it wasn't even 1:00 yet

Dipper: Well…it has begun

Dipper spent a lot of his night being scared by either Bonnie or Chica as they were the main ones to get close to the door, Dipper did think this night was more intense than the other two as he had to check the cameras more often, he was more scared than he was before as Freddy began getting closer to where he was. Dipper kept having all these scares throughout the night until finally it was 6:00 and it was all over, Scott then showed up at 6:05 as per usual seeing Dipper slightly sweating

Scott: God you look terrible

Dipper: Ah there's that confidence boost I need, it was a rough night Scott

Scott: it looks like it, how was Foxy?

Dipper: I didn't check Foxy

Scott: Well next time I recommend checking him more often, I'm thinking maybe I'll check out some of the other rooms tonight while you're on your shift

Dipper: OK whatever you want to do

Scott: Cool. Now run along

Dipper got up and walked out leaving Scott to continue his work, Dipper walked back to the Mystery Shack but along the way he ran into Soos who was walking in the same direction

Soos: So?

Dipper: So what?

Soos: Do they move?

Dipper: Well…actually…yes they do

Soos: I KNEW IT!

Dipper: But they seem relaxed so far, I mean I haven't died yet so that's good right?

Soos: Well don't think too big, I hear it's usually night 4 when things go terribly wrong

Dipper questioned what Soos had said but was more aware now that the statement was in his head, later that evening Dipper returned for his next shift. He didn't see Scott as he walked in even though he said he would be there, still Sipper continued to do his normal thing when he got to the security room. 12:00 rolled around and the phone rang like it normally did, Dipper wasn't worried and let it go straight to voicemail

Voicemail: _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._

A sudden banging could be heard through the message, Dipper became scared as this had never happened before

Voicemail: _It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did. Hey, do me a favour. *bang bang* Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there._ _You know?_

Suddenly a chime that sounded a lot like the one Freddy plays began to play

Voicemail: _Oh no, look Dipper if I don't make it…_

A sudden screeching could be heard which sounded like a robotic children's scream, Dipper screamed and fell back into his chair knowing that there was a big chance Scott was killed. Dipper checked the cameras and not only was Bonnie gone but everyone else was as well, and already Foxy was starting to leave Pirates Cove which was a new thing for Foxy. Dipper had never felt more scared not only because someone he knew was possibly dead but also because he could be next. Dippers power was shortening and Dipper was frantically shutting doors and checking the cameras, at 5:00 he realised he wasn't checking on Foxy but when he went to check him he was gone. He saw in the hallway cam that Foxy was running to the room, luckily Dipper shut the door in time but suddenly there was banging on the door and a voice could be heard

Voice: LET ME IN, LET ME IN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, PLEASE LET ME IN!

Dipper though it was his imagination and just as he was about to give up 6:00 came around, when it was 6:05 Scott didn't come in like he usually did which made Dipper feel sad because he knew this meant he was dead. Dipper walked to the Mystery Shack feeling scared and sad about what had happened, he knew that the 5th night was the night he was going to get answers but he knew he couldn't do it alone. When he got to the Mystery Shack he saw Mabel sitting on the stairs outside, he walked up to her

Dipper: Mabel, how would you like to spend a night at Freddy's?

Mabel: FINALLY!

Dipper felt happy that he made Mabel feel happy, but he knew he was going to be in for a long night


	5. The 5th and Final Night

Chapter 5: The 5th and Final Night

11:30 soon came for Dipper and Mabel as they prepared themselves for what was going to unfold that night, Dipper hadn't warned Mabel about what was going to happen but he knew she was prepared for anything

Dipper: Are you ready

Mabel: I should be

Dipper: Right then, let's do this

They both walked down the stairs where Stan was once again counting the money in the register

Stan: What are you kids up to? Dipper don't you have work?

Dipper: I do but Mabel is coming with me

Stan: Kids these days

Dipper and Mabel then walked out the door and made their way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, at 11:55 as per usual Dipper arrived with Mabel and they felt ready. The got to the security room and sat in the chair which luckily was big enough for both of them, suddenly the phone rang which Dipper found unusual

Mabel: I'll get it

Dipper: NO DON'T GET IT! Just let it go to voicemail

The phone then stopped ringing and went to voicemail

Voicemail: _It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvellous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?" "You are right. Countless uses... (Omitted: ...of Bose instruments...) ...will be made by future generations. (Omitted: The scientist...) ...seldom knows contemporaneous... (Omitted: ...reward; it is enough to possess...) ...the joy of creative... (Omitted: service)._

The phone then hung up while Dipper and Mabel just sat in shock from what they had just heard, Dipper knew that what he was about to get himself into wasn't going to be pretty. Dipper started to check the camera and so far the animals had not moved which was a good sign, meanwhile Mabel was causing a racket in the security room

Dipper: What are you doing Mabel?

Mabel: Looking for something to do

Dipper: Well be careful, it's important that we don't waste our power

Mabel: OK

Dipper continued to check the screen and saw this time that all the characters had left the stage

Dipper: Alright, let's do this

Mabel: Who are you talking to?

Dipper: Myself, it makes it more dramatic

Mabel: And I'm the weird one

An hour went past and Dipper did nothing but check the cameras, he decided to check the power and saw that they were pretty short on power. Dipper went to go and ask Mabel why and saw that she was opening and closing the door on the right over and over

Dipper: Mabel don't do that!

Mabel: What? It's not like it's going to waste power

Dipper: Well it's already 1:30 and we are on 40%

Mabel: Is that good or bad?

Dipper: That's bad

Mabel: Oh

Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to checking the screens and saw that Bonnie was getting closer to them, he then made the same mistake he made the night before and forgot to check on Foxy. He saw that Foxy was already gone and making his way to the room

Dipper: Mabel shut the door to my left

Mabel: But won't that waste power?

Dipper: JUST DO IT!

Mabel shut the door and shortly after banging could be heard on the door, the banging went on for a while but eventually stopped

Dipper: Man that was a close one

Mabel: How are we going for power?

Suddenly all of the lights went off

Dipper: I'm going to say not great, pass me my flashlight

Mabel passed him the flashlight and Dipper switched it on, he saw nothing at first so he assumed they were fine but then music started playing. Dipper looked over and saw Freddy Fazbears face glowing and staring right at them

Mabel: Oh my god it's Freddy Fazbear!

Dipper: I wouldn't be as excited to see him Mabel

Suddenly it went pitch black and Dipper couldn't see anything, he switched on his flashlight and saw Freddy Fazbear staring at them with his arms out. Both Dipper and Mabel screamed and passed out, Dipper later woke up in the backstage area with Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica staring at them

Chica: They're waking up

Bonnie: What do we do Freddy?

Freddy: It's fine, just play it cool

Dippers vision became less blurry and he saw all of them, he screamed loudly but was stopped by Freddy

Freddy: SHHHHHHHH, be quiet. You'll disturb Foxy

Dipper: What's going on here?

Freddy: I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Freddy Fazbear

Bonnie: I'm Bonnie the Bunny

Chica: And I'm Chica the Chicken

Freddy: I guess this is the first time we've met face to face Dipper

Dipper: How do you know my name?

Freddy: We've been watching you for the past few days you've been here

Dipper: Why haven't you killed me?

Bonnie: Why on earth would we want to kill you?

Dipper: Because I know about all the other people you've killed

Freddy: Those were just metal skeletons not in costume according to Foxy, it's a rule here to always…

Dipper: Yes I know the rule, don't you realise you're killing innocent human beings?

Chica: It's not always us that kills anything, it's Foxy that does everything

Dipper: Is Foxy your leader?

Freddy: I guess you could say that. We do only some "murdering" because we're trying to seek revenge

Dipper: On who?

Freddy: The man who took our lives away

Dipper: What lives? You're animatronics

Bonnie: Not at first, we were originally kids your age who just wanted to eat pizza and watch robot animals sing

Chica: Then some strange man who appeared to be a security guard took us to a room where he claimed we could meet Freddy Fazbear

Freddy: He killed us, and before our souls could flee they became trapped inside of these robots. There were 5 of us and we spent the rest of our lives singing and dancing for children

Dipper: When did this happen to you?

Bonnie: 1987, we just sucked it up but Foxy lost it

Chica: Originally we were allowed to move during the day which gave us a chance to try and communicate with kids who were like us…sort of. But that day Foxy just snapped and bit the frontal lobe off of an innocent parent

Dipper: Hang on, if you said there were 5 of you how come there are only 4 now?

Bonnie: Should we tell him, we hardly know him

Freddy: I trust him. There was a "Golden Freddy" once, but due to a disagreement Foxy murdered him

Dipper: Wow, that's dark

Freddy: I guess it is. I hope you don't mind but we've put our story into a song, do you want to hear it?

Dipper: Actually I…

Freddy: Great! Start the music

Bonnie then pulled out a CD player and pressed play, robotic techno music started playing which woke up Mabel

Mabel: What's going on?

She looked over and saw the animals preparing to sing, after a few seconds Freddy started

Freddy: (singing) _We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day, an imposter took our life away now we're stuck here to decay_

Bonnie: (singing) _Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking. We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role. We've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got…_

Chica: (singing) _Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's!_

Dipper and Mable just sat and watched as the 3 animals started dancing to the music slowly bobbing their heads

Mabel: Did I miss something?

Dipper: No I think they're wrapping up what they told me quite well

Freddy: (singing) _We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night, you should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place good-bye. It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before. We remember a face like yours, you seem acquainted with those doors_

Bonnie: (singing) _Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking. We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role. We've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got…_

Chica: (singing) _Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's!_

The animals started getting into the dancing with Mabel and Dipper enjoying the tune, when suddenly a loud screeching was heard from the door. Freddy looked over and saw Foxy standing there watching them

Foxy: What do ye landlubbers think ye're doing?

Freddy: Foxy, I'm sorry we were just…

Foxy: Don't be tellin' lies matey, why aren't those skeletons in their uniforms?

Freddy: Those aren't robot skeletons Foxy, they're children like us

Foxy: We are no children Freddy, we are entertainers who follow the captain's rules. And who be the captain 'round here?

Bonnie: You are Foxy

Foxy: That be correct, now put these landlubbers in their…where did they go?

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica saw that Mabel and Dipper had already made a run for it which made Foxy furious

Foxy: YOU SEE WHAT YE DID!

Foxy ran straight for them, he spotted Mabel and Dipper running towards the security room. Just as they were about to make it they were stopped by Foxy

Foxy: Now ye scurvy dogs, get into ye…

Suddenly Foxy paused and collapsed to the ground, it's revealed that Freddy pulled out the cables that kept him alive

Dipper: Wow, thank you Freddy

Freddy: Anytime

Bonnie and Chica then came out and guided everyone to the main room

Mabel: Is there anything we can do to thank you

Bonnie: There is one thing

Dipper: What is it?

Chica: If you remove our wiring, our souls will be free and we can go to heaven

Mabel: Are you sure that's what you want

Freddy: It's all we've ever wanted

Dipper: OK

Mabel and Dipper then went to the back of the 3 characters and pulled out their wiring, this shut them down and the suits fell to the floor. Suddenly 3 ghosts came out of the suits

Freddy (Ghost): Thank you Dipper, you're a good man

The ghosts then flew out of the room and into the sky going into heaven, Dipper looked at the empty robot suits

Dipper: I'm quite proud of myself for that

Mabel: You should be, you did a good thing

Dipper: Yeah I guess I did, and what's the worst that could happen now?

Voice from behind: What's going on here?

Dipper and Mabel turned around and saw a man in a suit looking at the dead robot suits

Man: Dipper I'm afraid you're fired

Dipper: What for?

Man: For tampering with the robots, power wastage, and you smell foul

Dipper: Man, alright I'll go

Dipper and Mabel then walked out of the door and began to walk back to the mystery shack

Mabel: Who cares if you got fired Dipper, that place was shutting down anyway

Dipper: I know, it's just that I forgot to get the money Stan wanted

Mabel: Oh, well you're in trouble then

Dipper: After what I've just been through. I think I'm prepared for anything

The two of them laughed as they continued to walk to the mystery shack

The End – Thanks for Reading

Song Used: Five Nights at Freddy's – The Living Tombstone


	6. The Bite of 1987 (Bonus Chapter)

Chapter 6: The Incident of 1987 (Bonus Chapter)

Dipper and Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack after the long night that they just had, they were still in shock but were pleased with how it went. When they entered the mystery shack they were surprised to see Stan at the table looking pretty upset, Stan bolted up as soon as he saw the two of them enter the room

Stan: Where eon earth have you guys been? I've been worried sick

Dipper: I took Mabel to Freddy Fazbear's to help me with my shift, I told you this before Stan

Stan: Well excuse me for being old and forgetful and worried about the kids that I'm protecting, what you did Dipper was very dangerous of you. Do you have any idea what could have happened to the both of you?

Dipper: Why are you freaking out so much about this? You've been so calm about everything that's happened before this

Mabel: Is everything ok Stan?

Stan sighed knowing that he would have to tell them eventually

Stan: I guess it's time I told you the truth about everything, sit down kids

Dipper and Mabel sat down curious to know what Stan was going to tell them

Stan: You remember how I told you that the bite of 1987 and I said it was just a rumour

Dipper and Mabel: Yeah?

Stan: Well…it actually happened, and I know this because…it happened to me

Dipper and Mabel were shocked by what they heard

Stan: I don't tell many people this but…in 1987 I got married and I had a child

Mabel: You never told us that

Stan: I never told anybody outside of Gravity Falls. Anyway back in 1987 my kid turned 5 so my wife and I decided to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to celebrate

~Flashback to 1987~

_A young Stan with a quite beautiful wife and child walk into the 1987 version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

Stan (Narrating): Freddy Fazbear's was really different back then, they had these better looking versions of Freddy and Bonnie and Chica back then. Foxy was there as well but he didn't do much, all he did was wonder around the place greeting children

_Stand and his wife sit down at one of the booths with the child sitting next so Stan_

_Stan: Well you've made it this far young man, well done_

_Child: Thanks dad_

_Mother: And soon in another 5 years you'll be 10, which must be exciting_

_Stan: But you'll still be the little 5 year old we know and love_

_Stan patted the child's head which made the child smile, a few minutes later a strange man walked past the booth and noticed the child. The man walked over to Stan and his family_

_Man: Excuse me sir. I couldn't help but overhear that it's your child's birthday_

_Stan: Yes, yes it is_

_Man: Well here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, when it's someone's birthday they get to meet Freddy personally_

_Stan: Well…sounds great. Would you like to go and meet Freddy?_

_The child nodded his head_

_Mother: Stan, are you sure that's a good idea?_

_Stan: Don't worry honey, I'm sure it's fine. Go ahead little guy_

_The child got up and went to the stage where the animatronics were performing, Stan and his wife just sat there talking to each other_

_Wife: So now that you've quit the newspaper printing business what are you going to do for a job?_

_Stan: I was thinking of opening my own museum_

_Wife: That's a lot of work, you do realise it takes a long time for museums to be put together_

_Stan: I know, but I'm thinking maybe in 2004 I could have an end result_

_Wife: I really do wish you'd consider a possible carer, you could work here for example_

_Stan: And what on earth would I want to do here?_

_Wife: Well…you could be the night watchman_

_Stan: No way, I would hate working here at night. If these things have the ability to move around during the day, can you imagine what they're like at night?_

_Wife: Whatever Stan, I just want you to be happy_

_Stan: I am happy, I mean I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful kid. What could possibly go wrong?_

_The wife pretended to agree and started reading the menu, suddenly screaming could be heard from the performing area. Stan looked over to see what was going on only to see the animatronics moving, at first Stan thought it was normal as they do it all the time but this time the 4 animatronics had kids under their arms and were taking them away. Stan saw that Foxy was carrying his child and ran over to save him_

_Stan: LET GO OF MY CHILD!_

_Foxy: I'm afraid I can't do that landlubber, this kid has to come with me_

_Stan: THT'S MY CHILD YOU'RE TAKING AWAY, GIVE HIM BACK_

_Stan grabbed onto the child and tried to release him from Foxy's arms, Foxy then started to grip tighter on the child_

_Foxy: Me harty I'm going to ask you let this kid go_

_Stan: NO WAY, GIVE HIM BACK_

_Foxy: I'm giving ye one final warning_

_Stan: GIVE ME BACK MY KID!_

_Foxy then leaped at Stan and bit off his frontal lobe, this caused all of the other customers to start screaming and running out of the building. Foxy continued to the back with the other animatronics_

_Child: DADDY!_

_Stan heard his kid cry for help but as he tried to get up he passed out on the ground, Stan later wakes up in a hospital with only one doctor next to him_

_Doctor: Hello there. How are you feeling?_

_Stan: Ugh, I'm in so much pain_

_Doctor: Don't worry, that's just the new prostatic frontal lobe we've given you_

_Stan looks in a nearby mirror and sees that the bottom half of his face is now silver_

_Stan: I didn't know we had the ability to do that_

_Doctor: Luckily we do, now we've put a hair like substance on it so now it just looks like a normal beard _

_Stan: Where's my wife? Where's my kid?_

_Doctor: I'm so sorry sir, I'm afraid that your child has gone missing. Police searched for them for a whole week but could only find your wife_

_Stan: Where is she?_

_Doctor: She killed herself_

_Stan: Oh my god, this is all my fault. If I hadn't of chosen to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza I'd still have my wife, my child, and half of my face_

_Doctor: Well on the bright side Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has shut down and it doesn't look like it will be re-opened for a while_

_Stan started to cry as the doctor left the room_

~ End of Flashback~

Stan: So there you go, the reason I've been acting so cool about everything is because I wanted to come across as the cool uncle. I completely forgot about my past but…maybe it's time I do

Stan gets up and walks upstairs to his room leaving Dipper and Mabel in shock from what they have heard

Mabel: I'd better go and get him some water

Mabel then gets up and goes to get a glass of water for Stan, after filling the cup with water from the sink she goes upstairs as well. A minute later Dipper's phone rings

Dipper: Hello?

Man on Phone: Hey Dipper! It's me!

Dipper: Oh hey, what's up?

Man on Phone: I just wanted to check that there were no harsh feelings about me firing you

Dipper: It's fine dude, don't worry about it

Man on Phone: Ok cool. Also I know you're into the whole supernatural vibe so this may be of interest, you know your Uncle Stan right?

Dipper: Yeah?

Man on Phone: Well one of the animatronics in the back that we call "Golden Freddy" keeps saying his name and calling him dad, how weird is that?

Dipper: Yeah…that is weird

Man on Phone: Anyway I should go…

Dipper: Actually there's one thing I want to ask

Man on Phone: What is it?

Dipper: On the day I was given the job, which you gave me right?

Man on Phone: Yes, well my name is Scott so I imagine it would have been me

Dipper: You do realise you said shit instead of shift right?

Scott on Phone: Oh that, don't worry I do that sometimes. You're actually the first person to notice

Dipper: Trust me, I noticed

Scott on Phone: Ok then man, see you round

Dipper: Yeah I'll see you round

Dipper hangs up the phone and goes up the stairs to see Stan

The (Actual) End – Thanks for Reading

Based On: It's Been So Long (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song) – The Living Tombstone


End file.
